Smile For Me?
by Dolly-D-Mushroom
Summary: In which Roxas was diagnosed with an illness that took away his ability to smile,Axel falling for the blonde,Riku is psychic,Demyx is psycho,Sora is in denial and Zexion is a bully. -Akuroku,possibly Zemyx and Soriku-
1. Cutie is a lame nick name,or NOT!

**Dsiclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I've been noticing this kid in our school since three days ago. He sits at a small table on his own during lunch either eating his lunch or doing his homework which I presume. I've seen some few students who walks up to his table to talk to him but with his stoic expression it seems like he doesn't get along well with them so he's left alone.

I feel something prodding my side. "Axel can I have some of your chips? You've left them untouched ever since we sat down," Demyx who sits beside me asks, picking up some of my chips from my tray without my approval. I click my tongue and push my tray in front of him. "All yours, Dem. M'not hungry anyway…" I mumble. Marluxia, Larxene and Riku, who are sitting across me and Demyx, give me a look.

"You ok man? Is this because I didn't make you cheat in Biology? You know I couldn't let you 'cause Saix was supervising us," Marluxia reasons out.

"You should've studied instead of spacing out. You're doing that a lot," Larxene adds, drinking her soda. Riku just stares at me nibbling on his chip. This is not just an ordinary stare he's giving me. It seems like he knows what's going on. Psychics are a pain in the ass, really.

"Sorry I'm just not my usual self today. I might be stressed out. Yanno, the stress in senior year is unbearable," I say, rubbing my nape. Which I almost hit Demyx in the face with my elbow.

And they start talking about X-Factor, bitching about this bimbo who doesn't deserve to be in the finals. At least they dropped the subject.

I casually turn my attention back to the kid I was looking at ages ago. There's something about him that's quite intriguing and I can't put a finger to what it is. Or is it that I only feel sorry for him? From where I'm sitting I can tell that the kid is quite attractive. I mean his spiky blonde hair is striking and his feature is like of a girl. He's skinny as well and I can't say that he's tall. I wonder what his eye colour is? I haven't gone closer to him to check it.

I look away for a second to take a sip from my soda and I catch Riku staring at me with amused eyes. _Fuck this child._

My last class is English and m and Riku are in the same class. We usually sit beside each other at the very back of the class along with some few lads who think that Hamlet is a boring play to learn. Apparently the teachers isn't here yet.

"I say go for it," Riku says out of the blue.

No one is really listening to him at that very moment so I look at him funnily. "What the fuck are you on about?" I ask, propping my arm on the table playing the pen with my fingers.

"You know if frustration's killing you just do what you want to do."

I smile at him sardonically. "Oh Riku one of your mind-boggling advices eh? That's sweet." Sometimes I ask myself why I'm friends with him.

"I'm that awesome admit it already, man."

Now that's not the answer I'm trying to find to my question.

"OMG have you seen Cutie?" the girl in front of me asks the other girl sitting beside her. Girl Number Two giddily nods her head.

Oh boy they're going gaga over the poor guy who apparently goes by a gay name 'Cutie'. I'm not interested of listening to them but damn, they're just too loud not to be heard. I turn back my attention to Riku but the bastard has called somebody to braid his hair which is a crazy thing for him to be doing for his image and now this cool guy named Zack willingly does his hair. And now how _cool_ is that?

Girl Number One continues, "I tried talking to him a bit earlier and I got to ask his name and he's called Roxas and I thought he was arrogant because he seemed so but he's ok to talk with. If only he could smile a bit more…"

Girl Number Two is pouting. " Probably because you're scaring him! OMG did you get to touch his blonde hair?"

"I asked and he shyly said yes and I almost melted."

"Is that the new junior blonde kid you're talking about?" I ask them which surprise myself. They both look at me in astonishment.

"Axel~" I could swear I heard the heart at the end of my name as Girl Number One says my name. "Yes it is but let's talk about you~"

"So," Girl Number Two gives me a sultry look. "Do you fancy someone, like, you know, someone here in this room? Like, someone who's talking to you right now?"

"Hmm~ exactly."

Ohhh a good opportunity to get back to Riku.

"Whoahoho girls chill would ya? My friend Riku here is pretty available and apparently he'd love to have a girl like on of you. Man, the poor guy feels lonely every time," I say as I bring my palm to my forehead and woefully shakes my head for a dramatic effect. The girls go "Aaawwwwww." and stand up from their seats and go to where Riku is who has little braids on the each side of his fringe. Apparently Riku has girl phobia which is a rare thing for a pretty guy like him. He should feel like in heaven from the way the girls would admire his grotesque gay-ish hair. Since he's not the main guy in this story and I'm not going to acknowledge him as my sidekick, I cant be bothered to tell the story of why he fears girls.

…

Fine. I'm not going to lie. His hair is amazing. And I don't know the reason why he has that lame fear but anyway as long as I get back to him right now I will feel like a champion.

Well it seems like we're having a free class today.

Heh, Roxas, is it?

* * *

**I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon I hope. I was planning to make this a one shot but I can never do oneshots. D:**


	2. Finally talking to Cutie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH. ):

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Monday- the worst day in he week. Students are moaning and groaning in the morning and I could've sworn I heard a teacher grumbling on their way to the staff room earlier. What sucks is that I have Religion as my first class. Generally a lot of us are complaining about this compulsory class but really I wish I didn't have to be in this shitty class eventhough we only have it every Monday morning. Nonetheless I find this class funny and though I'm tempted to just come in late to miss it I just couldn't miss the _fun_.

The reason is weird, surprising stuff ALWAYS happens in Religion. For instance, a girl confessed about her going gay over this other girl. Someone made an elephant noise and the teacher turned us and asked "Who's calling me?" Also when we came back to school after Halloween, before the teacher came in to class, somebody left a tiny peanut on the teacher's table and the teacher came in and saw the peanut. He held it up with his stubby fingers and asked "Who left their peanut on my table" and the class was mystified over something so petty and they were curious as to who did it. I saw the culprit but I just shut up. It wouldn't be fun if I revealed the mysterious culprit and besides up to this day they still wonder who did it. The list goes on but a moment ago this girl, known to be painfully shy, was flashing in front of her best friend who cried "Oh Jesus my eyes!" and they laughed stupidly which earned them an earful from the teacher. Seriously this class is fucked up.

* * *

Lunch finally comes and I scan my eyes around the cafeteria once me and my gang enter it but the blonde kid that I was observing last week is not in sight. I excuse myself to get my forgotten hoodie in my Math class and Marluxia is about to tag along but I tell him to stay because I wont be long. Larxene grumbles on why I would make a fuss about my hoodie while Demyx looks like he's listening by nodding at her saying "Yea yea" a lot in his Spanish accent but in reality he is concentrating on what he's texting in his phone and as Larxene notices this, Demyx has earned a whack in the head from her. And again Riku gives me his amused look and I sigh in annoyance and I immediately leave the table. Whatever Riku has in mind at the moment I have no clue.

The cafeteria is roasting anyway so I go outside, leaving my buddies in there to get fried.

Lol, just kidding. I'm not that mean now, am I?

I haven't seen the lone blonde in there anyway and a tiny part of me is hoping that he's outside of the school. I saw him earlier this morning as I was heading to my class so there's no way he's not in today.

No, it's not like I'm into him ok? Wouldn't you feel sorry for a kid like him to be alone each day? So here I am gathering my guts to go up to him to say hello at least and to make him feel welcome in this school but I need to swig more from my can of Pepsi.

After bumping into some students that I know with my usual greeting (which is by the way bobbing my head), remarkable locks of glowing gold catches my eyes. It's the blonde kind and he's sitting on the ground Indian style while leaning back at the fence of the empty tennis court, fiddling something with his hands. Probably his phone. As I walk closer to him I notice his solemn expression.

"Hey," I casually say. He looks up at me with a bit of a surprised expression this time. I smile at him- yes, people say I have a smile that could sweep people off their feet. But this kid-he doesn't smile back. Seriously I haven't seen him smile not even at the others who talks to him. Instead, he furrows his eyebrows, still staring at me.

Now that I look at him closely he's pretty-ok hold it I mean he is pretty for a guy so don't get any idea. His eyes-those blue orbs- I could stare at them for the whoooole day. He has a cute nose and I'm actually tempted to pinch it. And those lips-ok Axel shut up already.

Noooo let me finish describing him.

NO. JUST. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

"Is there something wrong?" asks the blonde with a lace of concern in his voice. Thank Zeus he interrupts me before the bickering in my head continues.

"Umm.." I stammers. Holy rolling shit Axel Greene never stammers. What is happening to the world?

"Ahh you're that staring dude," he says bluntly in a nonchalant way.

Staring dude? What? Shit, he caught me staring at him?

We keep staring for a minute or two-I actually don't know it might've been only 20 seconds before the blonde kid speaks again. "You know, staring's rude."

"I know that," I retort but then I clear my throat immediately. "Yea sorry about that. I've got staring problems. Anyway, what were you doing with your phone?" I ask and glance at his phone. Duuude that's an ancient phone you've got there.

He looks down at his phone and looks back at me. "I was playing snakes just to kill time."

Without being invited I casually sit on the ground beside him with knees up slightly apart with each other and propping my arms sluggishly on them. "Name's Axel by the way. You're Roxas yea?"

He turns at me with a questioning look. I just happen to have the righ answer for that. "You see, these girls were talking about you during our English class and i happened to overhear them." And the nickname "Cutie" is sooo fitting for a guy like you. Thankfully I didnt say that out loud. "So how are you getting on with school so far?"

"Not bad. People seems nice so yea, I'm glad I came here." He stares at a distance. I don't know what he's thinking but he sure as hell doesn't show any expression.

"You alright mate?" You dont look happy to me." Now i wish he didnt look back at me, Then I could've stop staring at his eyes. It's hard having a staring contest with someone good-looking, if you know what I mean. Or maybe you don't. I'm probably the only person who has a problem like that.

"There's a reason behind that but don't worry about it. I'm alright."

"Care to tell me why?"

"No." He furrows his eyebrows and he slowly gets himself up patting the dirt off his trousers and swings his bag to his shoulder. "Lunch is almost over so I'm heading back inside."

I rise myself up and mirror his action minus the swinging of the bag to the shoulder. I entrust Demyx my shit whenever I leave without it. "I'll walk with you."

He just shrugs.

* * *

**Reviews will be much appreciated. :D**


	3. No Cutie in sight

**Howdy my lovelies. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy and A MILLION THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVOURITES AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. Thank you all. :D**

**I'm not sure if you will like the start of this chapter (I'm not sure myself) but the bottom one's good, I'm telling you but I feel sorry that I made Axel annoyed. Well, it's his fault for taking the conversation seriously you know.**

**I bet you guys are thinking "Where is this story heading at?" Don't worry, I'm getting there. Almost.**

**Note that this is all Axel's POVs but occasionally it will have some Normal POVs.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I wish i owned Akuroku... or even just Axel. D:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After we get separated I hurriedly stride to the cafeteria before the bell goes. Just as I push the door of the cafeteria I see Demyx closing the zip of my bag and slings it to his shoulder. I hate it when people checks my bag even though there is barely anything in there except my school stuff. I always have my phone and wallet with me. So I'm going to pretend I did not see Demyx checking my bag because he generously brings my stuff whenever I forget them.

"Ax!" A hand slaps me on the shoulder to which I flinch at the sudden force. "I thought you went to get your hoodie?" Observant aren't we Marluxia?

"Ah the room's close. I'll get it after school."

The pink-haired friend gives me a weird look. He slaps my shoulder again and mutters "Let's go," before turning his back on me. And then he faces me with an excited look on his face that a girl would look when she is about to tell her best friend that her crush apparently likes her.

"Guess what?" This time he couldn't contain his squealing voice. I tried not to mock him by acting like a bimbo going gaga over some latest goss but I have to resist that temptation. "I'm going to audition for the main part in the upcoming musical. You should go and see."

I grin and punch his chest playfully. "Good luck with that, mate."

"I think you should audition too. But if you get picked for the main part that I want, I'm gonna feed you to a manic mob of girls."

"Whoa-hoh , who said I'd audition for the musical this year? I'm cool. Last year's musical got me in a stupid situation, yanno what I mean yeah?"

Last year we had "Back to the 80's" for our musical and I was this guy called Michael who was a famous badass jock. They said that that role fit me well. Who couldn't deny with this bad boy look? Back then there was this girl named Selphie who was a year ahead of me, flirting with me even though I had a girlfriend and I also tried to give her hints that I wasn't interested with her. Unfortunately she had Tiffany's role so we had to pretend we were together but whenever we had rehearsals she acted like we were an item which was so annoying. With that, other girls thought it was ok to approach me and my Kairi- my sweet Kairi- heard rumours about me meeting up with some girls which was not true. I had a rough time avoiding girls, patching things up with Kairi a lot until we broke up because we thought our relationship never worked out. Surprisingly I didn't mope like an emo but to this day we are good friends and thankfully that bitch Selphie has left school.

"Sure," Marluxia drawls. "But that was last year. It's not like you've got a chick this time."

"Yea… I've heard that Kairi is doing the musical this year. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her lately. She's sick, ain't she?"

I hum. "I don't talk to her a lot though. She's got a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh yea, that kid named Sora. Is she for real? He looks… gay."

Heh, look who's talking. "I'll say. If I remember correctly I was told that he was seen at the Gay Pride parade. What the fuck."

"Coming from the guy who went there."

For the people who is thinking what I think you are thinking, let me clarify to you that I am as straight as Riku's hair. "Hey I was with Demyx and we just did that for fun. Anyway shouldn't we be heading for our next class?"

"Meh, we have French anyway."

"With Leonhart? Fantastic."

Fuck, I have to find Demyx for my bag.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

"What are you waiting for Zexion?" whispers the blonde kid with a beanie. The periwinkle-haired guy whose right eye is covered with his fringe narrows his visible eye at him. The boy raises both of his hands in front of him and walks back slowly. Two other people, a white-haired skinny girl and a muscular guy drag the blonde with the beanie in between them, giving him a nudge.

Zexion walks closer to a confused blonde kid, trapping him at the very corner of the locker room. "Hey new kid," Zexion says, still scrutinizing the trapped guy.

"What do you want?" The blonde bit audibly hisses, having a glaring contest with Zexion. He knows that this guy has a threatening aura surrounding him.

"What's your name?"

The boy takes seconds before he answers his question. "Roxas." _Shit I wasn't supposed to tell him my name right away. I'm screwed._

Zexion pushes Roxas and gives him a final glance before he walks away. His cronies follow him confusedly until they got outside of the locker room. The blonde with the beanie reluctantly goes up to Zexion's side. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Primping his school jumper, he shrugs. "He's not worth my time. You've been annoying since earlier, Seifer," he simply says and Seifer gets the message that Zexion does not want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

I have been feeling uneasy since Riku started to scrutinize me from the corner of his eyes. Once he stared at me for too long and I turned at him with an eyebrow rose up and he quickly looked away. I'm actually starting to freak out and annoyed at the same time. Sometimes I feel like punching his oh-so pretty face. Like, do you know the feeling that you want to punch someone in the face whenever you see them for no reason? Yeah, that's what I feel when I'm with Riku.

As we enter our Physics class, I grab the back of Riku's school jumper and pull him closer to my side. "Why the fuck were you staring at me during Home Economics?"

Riku clicks his tongue as he tries to pull himself off of my grasp. "It wasn't the first time I did that, idiot. What's the big deal?"

"Well this time it seems different. What is it?"

"Fine," he sighs as he goes to his usual place in this class. I sit one seat away from him. The empty seat between us is for Demyx and he just loves being in the middle, no pun intended but apparently he is not here yet. I wait for Riku to say the reason I've been waiting to hear and as he leans forward, it means he is ready to say it.

"They say that if you've got big Adam's apple, you've got a big… you know."

"Big what?"

"You know…" he says in a peeved way.

" I dunno, mate. Spit it."

"Big dick, man. Big dick!"

I stare at Riku in disbelief. God shoot me now. "Where'd ya hear that from?"

"Just heard it randomly during Spanish. When I looked at your Adam's apple during Home Ec I thought of it and… dude, is it even true? I mean your Adam's apple is quite bigger than mine…"

God, if you are there please shoot this guy right this instant instead of me. "And what's next? Us comparing which dick is bigger?" Jesus, my fists are itching for some action, like, strangling the person in front of me? Ahh that sounds wonderful.

"Hey guys," Demyx chimes as he pops out of nowhere. He sits in between me and Riku and looks at us with his beaming face. "Our music class was awesome today- you look pissed Axel. Riku, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I just said something that might be a fact."

"Which is?"

"If a guy has got big Adam's apple does that mean he's got a big… you know?"

Seriously, I don't know what is with Riku and the word "dick", "penis", "cock", you name it.

Demyx puts his hand on his mouth and gasps dramatically and turns to me, checking my neck. I groan at this and look away from them. "Omigod Axel it's big!" he exclaims which draws the students' attention to us. Great, just what I wanted.

"What is, Demyx?" a guy called Tidus asks. So Demyx tells what it is about.

"Oh yea, I heard that during Spanish too," a nerd-looking girl says.

"And look, Axel's Adam's apple is quite remarkable!" Demyx points out.

Some of the lads laugh and whistle and one of them teasingly goes "Axel, you sly beast!" while some of the girls giggle and I see few of them licking their lips, including that nerd-looking girl. At that moment I'm trying not to lose my cool. I swear one day I'll make a comeback to this two fools especially to you Riku. You rile me up everytime. Every. Goddamn. Time.

"Have you seen his… you know?"Riku asks quietly that only the three of us can hear. Really, Riku. You are free to say one of the man's bestfriend of the men's anatomy. You are a guy for crying out loud!

"Oh believe me, man, it's huge. Kairi probably knows that too."

I groan in annoyance. No, I don't like this conversation anymore, I mean it's already been fifteen minutes and they're still talking about it and yes, I checked the time. The metallic chair scrapes the floor as I abruptly stand up, grab my stuff and exit the room, leaving the people in that room go silent and confused. Even the Physics teacher who was about to enter the room didn't dare to ask questions probably because I look pissed. She knows when to lay off when somebody wants to be alone during their worst moment. She has a good intuition. I love her. I really do. She is bubbly and too nice and I feel like we don't deserve her kindness. I don't quite like Physics but I like her. If she would get sick, I would be willing to look after her.

Ok I should probably save that story for sometime since it might bore you but I just can't help but tell her awesomeness. I really don't know where to go at this moment so the best option to go to is going to the rooftop. The goddamn stairs are a pain in the ass and I have to make sure that there are no teachers in sight or else I would be on detention for skipping class. Ahh don't worry about my Physics teacher. Would I tell you of her awesomeness if she would just put me to detention right after I ditched her class without telling her the reason? Haha alright, I will stop talking about her.

Alright I am almost at the rooftop. As I walk up the stairs without looking up I could hear faint steps that seems like they're descending. Someone came from the rooftop? Oh fuck I hope it isn't a teacher on patrol... which is so unlikely at that moment. I look up and I'm surprised as hell that it is Roxas who I found.

* * *

**So you guys have a pretty guess what Zexion is in this story? I don't have to spell it out, no? :D**

**I know. No AkuRoku in this chapter. Boo. But their relationship is gonna progress next chapter...or so i hope.**

**The topic that Axel, Riku and Demyx had? Haha I had that topic with some few friends. One girl told me about this and i was like " No way! Seriously? I bet you should go on a look out for guys with big Adam's apple." But no one knows if it's true. I would ask some male friends but not right now. Lol. I don't wanna find it out either. I'm into girls. There. I said it. :P The only man i want is Axel. Oh and Jude Law and Johnny Depp. FML. Why can't just the world be filled with Axels?**

**Sorry if you found lots of mistakes since English isn't my first language. But I'm working on that. :D**

**Oi review, you guys! Make me a happy koala.**


	4. At your service, Cutie

**Disclaimer: **No, the last time I check, i don't own KH.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The encounter that I had with Roxas two days ago? It was not nice at all. He nonchalantly said an inaudible "Hey" and continued going downstairs. I was going to say something sarcastic but I was not in the mood because of the stupid conversation with Riku and Demyx and Roxas seemed apathetic anyway so I said "Hey" back to him and continued all the way up. The moment that I left the rooftop was when a couple got there to make out and I was not aware that I was sleeping out there until they disturbed me with their moans. I should have gone to my sanctuary, which is, the spare Art room in the next building.

Lately, it bothers me if I let the day pass without talking to Roxas. It makes me frustrated when I think that he feels apathetic with almost everything I say, especially when he zones out.

I want his attention. All of it.

I am not an attention-seeker. Hell, I do not even like it much but this is so weird to me because I want to get his attention. This reminds me of the time I was trying to get Kairi and the few girls' attention. Oh fuck I just did not think of that.

I face-palmed mentally. It would have been weird to do that alone by yourself while walking on the school ground with students around.

Okay, anyway, NO. I am just probably sorry for the new kid. People should hang out with him because he is cute and if there is a kid version of Barbie, I would buy one for m- er- for Kairi because she is into blonde-hair-and-blue-eyed guys. She will definitely like it because it is a cute, boyish version of Barbie. Come on, Barbie is never cute. Pretty? Sure. But not cute.

As I walk pass the 5th year locker room (what? I was hoping I could get a glimpse at Roxas before the end of the day!) my train of thoughts is interrupted by someone who cried "Oh my god!" and people come to swarm over a corner few feet away from me. Deciding to check what the hell is up, I tried squishing into the crowd to see the object that they are surrounding. The scene before my eyes made me do the "Hoh shit who did this cow shit" kind of face.

The main object of my thought earlier, Roxas, is covered with wet red substance, facing his opened locker and frozen on the ground. He is surrounded by nosy students and some of them murmurs and a few of them do not really care so they walk off. I could have sworn some of them hurriedly walked away from that scene with a terrified look on their faces. And I think I know who did this.

"Ohh noooo! Roxas are you ok ?"

"Is that blood? Is that blood? Aaahhh I'm going to faint!"

"I'm outta here. I've got nothing to do with this."

"Zexion and his gang sure take stuff too far."

"How could they do this to the cute new kid?"

"Zip it, chatterbox. If they hear you, you're next."

"Omigod, like, if that was chocolate I would be, like, happy to lick it off him, like."

"Same!"

Why the fuck am I just standing here?

I dash to Roxas' side just after he sighed and closed his locker. "Crap, you should get yourself cleaned up, mate." Without waiting for his reply, I grab his wrist and drag him to the nearest bathroom and I can feel the eyes of the nosy audience trailing us.

When we entered the bathroom, the three guys in there asked what was up and I told them that some shit happened in the locker room and they looked concern and sorry for Roxas and asked if we needed help but Roxas said "All good. No worries." and so they left.

Roxas goes straight to the sink, looking at his image on the mirror with mild annoyance.

"Geez Roxas. You look like you dumped a bucket of ketchup at yourself." I jokingly say, hoping that it will lighten up his mood. Or maybe not.

"Clearly. You know, I would've laughed at the state that I am in now… If I could," he mumbles the last few words which I barely hear. I was going to ask what he meant by that but he continued. "You've got to be kidding me! Those jerks used acrylic paint and it will take ages for me to take this off."

Aww, him grumbling makes him cuter.

Yes, I meant what I said because truth is virtue! No wait, is it truth is the best policy? Or truth is gold? Ugh, I get confused with those proverbs all the time. Whatever, I can not believe we're talking! "Is it really acrylic paint?"

"Yea, if you look closely." And he sighs again. He starts opening the tap and he wets the handkerchief that he has pulled out from the pocket of his school trousers (at least they did not get much of the paint) and rubs the paint off his face with it. I am regretting for not bringing my handkerchief when it is needed in a situation like this but then again, I do not bring one because I could not be bothered.

"You want any help? Like, you want me to wash your hair or something?"

"No. Stop being a worrywart, you're creeping me out."

I pout at that. "Hey, as an elder, it's a pleasure to help people younger than me. That's one of the things that bring us all in this school closer, mate."

Roxas shakes his head as if I am saying something ridiculous.

"You are going to get changed right?" I ask, staring at his grey school jumper. The front is almost covered with paint. I bet his white shirt underneath the jumper got dirty too. This time he is going to need my help for definite.

"I'd be glad to strip off this bloody thing but my spare clothes got involved in that explosion in my locker."

_Hmm. I would do the honour of stripping you by me, if you'd let me. _Suddenly after realising what I thought I mentally face-palmed.

"I could lend you a shirt, mate. Don't worry, I haven't used it yet. Also, I'll help you clean up your locker, seeing that you're hapless."

"You don't have to help me clean my locker. Thanks for the shirt though." The handkerchief is now soaked in red and he got most of the paint off his face. Surely, that paint on his hair is painfully hard to remove.

"But I wanna. What are friends for? We're buddies right?"

He pauses and he stares at me, more like my reflection on the mirror. I stare back at his reflection because we are facing the mirror, waiting for his response. Would he get pissed? Happy? What?

"Thanks, Axel." His eyes brighten up with gratefulness and… happiness? Without a smile adorning his face, it is a tad hard to tell if he is happy with that but I can feel that he is deeply sincere about it. Also, it seems that his eyes are smiling. Or am I imagining it? Really, this kid is intriguing. Have I told you I have not seen him smile ever since I saw him, not even once, not even when he is with some other people? Now I want to know the reason why he doesn't. Or why he will not.

I've decided.

I will make you smile, Roxas.

* * *

**How is Axel going to make Roxas smile? And what is the reason Roxas never smiles? We're almost there, folks. Almost, I think.**

**And that's chapter 4. Originally, it was supposed to be longer than this (including rumours starting, Larxene's appearance, pissed Axel-what, again? , etc.) but I just thought that I wanted the ending of this chapter a bit… dramatic? I dunno hahaha :D I might just put up that part in the next chapter. And speaking of the next chapter, it might be another crazy chapter but of course our favourites Axel and Roxas are the-e-re. Hoh-hey! :D**

**I might include other pairings but I'll reveal them probably the next chapter or two but remember this is an AkuRoku so it should be more focused on them.**

**And again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites! They were my treats! And I would be happy to have more of them so keep them coming. :D**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes that you spotted. English not me's native tongue.**


	5. What's that reason, Cutie?

**. . .ehh has it been almost a year since I updated this? I'm very sorry but I have to admit that I'm a bad, bad person for doing this to you. I've been very busy with school and over the summer I never had contact with my retarded laptop because I was away. And while I was away loads of drama had happened too but I doubt that you'd be interested- - - so yea here's the chapter that some of you( I hope) have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own KH or any of Square Enix's goods.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When we got out of the bathroom, few students are standing outside the bathroom. Some of them look worried, others have malicious smiles on their faces and few were whispering.

"Oh jaysis, _that _Axel dragged the cute guy in the bathroom? I didn't know they both swing that way."

"You idiot! He helped that junior! Can't you read the situation?"

"He broke my heart! No, both of them broke my heart!"

" I wonder what they did in there?"

"Oh. Em. Gee. Boy's love. To some it is forbidden but it is a sweet sinful act between two men that- - -"

"I. . . need to charge my video cam and bring it everyday!"

I could totally hear them. Is that how they whisper to each other? "Yea, Roxas here is alright, thanks for worrying," I retorted and drag Roxas out of there to go to the junior's locker room. I went to have a look at Roxas' locker. Yep, all of his stuff is covered with paint. "Shit, mate. I have no idea where to get started."

"Don't sweat it. He will be given a new locker, as well as new school stuff. All solved."

I, including Roxas, turn to the speaker. "When did you get here?"

The blonde girl smirks. "Not long ago. News about this incident has reached the principal and he is currently trying to find out who did it to give his punishment. Like, seriously. Does he have to find out who did it? Everybody know who does stuff like this. Hell, even the walls of this school knows. You ok kid?" Larxene asks Roxas with true concern showing on her face. Roxas nods and says his thanks.

"Thanks Larx. Oh hey do you happen to know where Riku is?" I ask.

"No, why? Missing him already?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who would miss that bundle of gayness? I need my calculator back. We have Maths first. I'm just gonna give him a text then." Then I turn my attention to Roxas. "Mate, want me to walk you to your next class? I'm pretty sure your teacher wont mind you not having your stuff 'cos of the incident. Or going home would be a good option."

Roxas shakes his head. "Nah. I don't want to skip classes and you don't have to go with me from here but, um," he lightly scratches his face with a finger awkwardly. "can I borrow your spare shirt?"

I chuckle. "Oh sure." I want to look after Roxas from now on. I have this feeling that it is my responsibility, seeing how he got bullied in such an atrocious way after a few days of being in this school. This kid has an aura of fragility underneath the face which is void of emotion. I want to get back to Zexion and his lackeys for doing this to him but I promised myself not get involved with the likes of Zexion long ago. Though if they ever dare to do this to the blonde again I would not hesitate to beat the living daylights out of them.

* * *

"Guess what I'm doing?"

I look at Demyx blankly. "What?"

"I'm gonna give Zexion a love letter."

This time I gape at him with a 'No-fucking-way-you're-serious-dude' look. "I didn't know you bat in the other team, Dem. Coulda told me earlier or I wouldn't have a spasm."

He grins. "But you didn't. And no, I never bat in the other team. Yanno me, dude. I prank people. Here, I asked Larxene to write me a love letter for him since I suck at it but I think mine's better. Check them out." He takes out two letters and I read them one by one. Larxene's letter is on the sober side though I cannot barely miss the threats that are in it while Demyx's letter almost want me to bang my head on a nearby wall instead of doing my usual face-palming.

_Cher Zexion, _

_Bonjour! C__a va? You are the berry to my straw, the pop to my lolli, the ring to my ear, the nail to my toe and most of all, the beat to my heart. Smile more often because you are cute when you do. You are really -scratchfuckablescratch- amazing you know that? I like your hair by the way._

_Au revoir, mon cheri._

_Bisoux, Your Secret Admirer_

_PS I'm Greek =)_

Sweet fucking Christ shoot this guy right here, right now.

"Dem, what the fuck. This 'Secret Admirer' speaks French but he's actually Greek?"

Unsurprisingly, he gives me his goofy grin, ignoring my statement. "So which one should I give?"

Oh Demyx Agua Coll. Not only I love your parents and your Spanish accent but also your crazy brilliance. "I like yours better, mate. I mean it's pretty exciting to read. I'd murder to see Zexion's reaction but I'm not involved in this ok? I'm not up to be on his bad side this time."

"You're a bit involved, can't you see? I made you choose which one I have to give- - -"

I give him a death-glare.

"- - -ok, jaysis Axel you're so useless. You could've lend your hot friend a helping hand. So I have to instigate my mission before he has the chance to see the perpetrator. I'll tell you how it goes." After a pat on the shoulder, he walks away. That Bowie wannabe just consumed 10 minutes of my break time and now I have 5 minutes left. Which reminds me, I have not seen Ozzy in a long time. After getting my stuff needed for my next classes I turn to the corner only to bump with Ozzy and Riku walking alongside each other.

"OZZY, MATE! Haven't seen you in ages! I thought you have died in a gutter or something." I give him a playful headlock as he tries to struggle from my grip.

Ozzy growls, and tilts his head at me, probably giving me a glare but his shades are on the way so I am really not so sure. "Axel, don't call me Ozzy. I don't look a scintilla like him."

Who is he kidding? He definitely looks like Ozzy Osbourne. He wears dark, round pair of shades and has long black hair and he likes wearing black, just like the rockstar. Yes, the total epitome of Ozzy Osbourne. The school agrees to this and it's funny how Ozzy keeps denying that he hates the real Ozzy Osbourne.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll stop calling you Ozzy. Did you just come in during break?"

"Yea. Can't afford to miss classes anymore, you know. Besides, I miss my History class." Oh no. Oh no, no. He has to be interrupted before he turns into geeky mode. " Say, did you know that in the Hundred Year's war- - -"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Axel, could you get your Physics homework in your locker? I need to copy it. I'll go with you. Sorry Ozzy we'll hang out with you later yea?" Riku interrupts.

Oh Riku what would I ever do without the annoying, lame psychic that is you? "Sure. Catch you later Ozzy." Sfter we parted from Ozzy I turn to Riku. "We could've been there for the whole day."

"Tell me about it. So how's your _little friend_?"

I look at him passively as he mentions 'little friend' in a meaningful way. "Which little friend?"

"Oh you know exactly who I'm talking about."

I know who he meant but I want to act like I have no idea what he is on about. Besides, I'm planning on having a break from getting riled up by this silverette because it can get tiring from time to time.

"No. Care to enlighten me?"

"Like you don't know."

"But I really don't."

"Sure you do."

"Nuh-uh."

Finally, he gives me a sceptic look. "This must be the first time that you never get pissed by me for talking to you like this."

I grin at him wryly. "I don't want you, of all people, to ruin my great mood at the moment. You should be proud of me for it."

"Indeed, I am. Alright, I was talking about that new blonde kid. Is he alright?"

"Yea he's fine. I thought he would throw a fit or something from the incident this morning but he was so calm about it."

Riku stares at me with a knowing look. "Man, you and the kid will get closer than you expect. But whatever that you find about him, don't pressure him about it yea?"

"Is your psychic power at work right now?" I ask. The school bell rings, a sign that we should be heading for our next class.

"I'm no psychic. I'm just telling you this as a normal, good best friend."

Normal, good best fiend , my arse. I know you are a fucking psychic Riku. Hell, I bet you can even read my mind right this moment. You're an arse. Annoying. How did I end up as your best friend? You should get a haircut. You look so gay. You are- - -

"You think I really should get a haircut? I think spotted a strand with a split end so I guess I should."

See? That is the proof that he is one.

* * *

The school bell rings. A sign that another school day is over. I grab my bag from the ground and quickly leave the room with Marluxia following me behind. In the hallway full of rushing students from here and there I spot the person who I started to get interested with. "Go ahead without me, Marl. I'll catch you later." The pink haired man nods in comprehension and leaves. I dart my way to Roxas who is walking away from where I am unknowingly and slings my arm around his narrow shoulders.

The blonde flinches from the sudden contact and looks at me. "Axel."

"Hey, mate. Heading home?"

"Yea."

I remove my arm off of him and we walk until we got out of the building. "Um, do you want to hang out at my house for a while?"

I perk up at that. "You don't mind?"

"No. So please tell me that you like playing video games because I'm looking for someone who I can share my interest with."

"Are you asking me to be your game buddy?"

"Technically yes."

And so we head off to his house.

After half an hour we arrive at his home. A blonde woman, his mother I presume, is sitting on the sofa reading a novel as we enter the house. She has a bit of a surprised look on her face as she sees her son beside an unknown person, which is me. Then she gives us a very warm, wide smile. "Oh, my. Is this your new friend, Roxas?" She runs up to me and grabs my hand to give me a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, pet. I'm Roxas' mum but call me Naminé."

I'm actually starting to like her. She is so endearing. Roxas is really lucky to have a mother like her.

"Likewise. I'm Axel by the way." And of course I have to return a smile. Naminé's smile never falter after she turns her attention to Roxas after she lets go of my hand. "I'm guessing you two are hanging out in your room?"

"Yes, mum." Roxas looks at her with fondness in his eyes even though his expression shows nothing. "Stay here for a while, Axel. Let me just fix something in my room." And the blonde leaves me and Naminé. I casually scan the place. It is quite a small bungalow house and it is well-cleaned. Everything, even the sofa, the wooden floor and the small vase with a spray of fresh carnations on top of the window sill seems simple yet it feels homey.

"I'm glad Roxas has found a friend. I was afraid he wouldn't try making friends with anyone. Thank you, Axel," Naminé says in a mellow manner with a small smile.

"He's a good kid. To be honest he is quite intriguing, if you don't mind me saying it."

"Axel, I. . . I need to tell you something. Something about my son." She goes over to the small fireplace to pick up one of the framed photos that are displayed on the top of its ledge. Then she walks towards me and showed me the photo. It is a younger-looking Roxas, probably around 5 years old, in his pumpkin suit and he is holding out his puny pumpkin pail full of sweets. I assume this is taken during Halloween based from the clothing that Roxas is wearing. One thing that surprises me, though: he is smiling oh so brightly in the picture.

Naminé continues. " Doesn't he look beautiful in that photo?" I nod slowly, still staring at the picture. Oh gods I want to keep the photo for myself. At this moment my will of getting Roxas to show his dazzling smile is getting stronger. I will force him later to smile for once and tell him that he will not be getting good impressions with the others if he does not do it- - - but I already know Roxas is a pleasant kid even if it seems like he scowls all the time.

"He really should smile more often. That way he could gain more friends." I say, not looking away from the photo.

"That's the problem though. He can't smile."

I look up. He _can't_? She probably means that he _won't_.

"You mean he won't."

"No. He _can't_. He can't do it anymore. He has lost his ability to smile from an illness years ago."

* * *

**And that's chapter 5. Whew. Thank goodness that's done. And I went to change the summary cuz I have revealed the reason why Roxas never smiles. But of course I will tell the details. The next chapter should say it. Though I wonder when I'll be able to put it up? GIMME REVIEWS and I will update as soon as I can!**

**And again if you guys spotted lotsa errors then I apologise. English is not me native tongue. Dang, it's friggin' hard, if you ask me. Then again I'm not even fluent in my own language. I suck at languages. Oh well. :D**

**AND I EDITED SOME BITS OF IT. I MADE NAMINÉ ROXAS' MUM INSTEAD OF AERITH JUST FOR A CHANGE. **

**Oh and one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
